


【AC】【HC】驯服

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·一点点训诫·pwp·我真的一滴都没有了





	【AC】【HC】驯服

海尔森在书房里摆了一张看起来很舒服的沙发，水牛皮质地，内里填满了棉花还有弹簧，面上还盖着张羊羔皮，无论是夏天还是冬天，往上一坐一天的劳累都仿佛消失了。康纳在海尔森把沙发搬进书房的第一天就盯上它了，他趁着夜深人静，曲着腿蹦到沙发上，然后享受整个人被弹起的乐趣。

像个得到新玩具的小孩，康纳来来回回跳了大半夜，直到椅面上的凹陷没能第一时间弹回。海尔森在第二天发现了这个问题，他喊人来换了新的弹簧，然后在半夜等到了又一次偷偷摸摸进他书房的康纳。

“如果你再碰我的沙发，我会好好给你补上你落下的礼仪课程。”海尔森交叠着双腿坐在黑夜里不点灯的书房沙发上，像极了幕后boss.可惜康纳不知道什么是幕后boss，不然他会说，他就是那个幕后boss.

“哼。”拉顿哈给顿是自由的小精灵，他想来就来，想走就走。

于是，海尔森足足有一个多月没见着康纳的影子。

前期提要那么多，无非也就是想解释一下为什么今天康纳会趁海尔森出门后溜回他的房子撬开书房门坐在这张沙发上思考怎么报复他。

弄坏沙发？康纳觉得不如偷走它来得实在。往沙发上泼茶水？太幼稚了，他堂堂刺客大导师怎么可以做这种事情。

扭了扭屁股感受身下舒适的触感，康纳气不打一处来，他都丢下一群嗷嗷待哺的刺客学徒来找圣殿大团长幽会了，对方竟然还敢不在家！灵光一闪，康纳发现有一个非常好激怒海尔森的办法：在这张沙发上撸一发，一定要射在沙发表面，留着等海尔森发现他到此一游。

心理年龄还未成年的刺客导师决定这主意简直不能更棒，三下五除二踢开裤子，双腿张开往扶手一架，冲着紧闭的书房门舔起手指。康纳光是幻想海尔森会突然打开那扇门，看见他两腿大张的模样就有些难耐，如果他身边还带着几个圣殿下属……康纳不好说是哪种缘由让他热血沸腾。

刺客没有脱掉他的手套，舔湿的手指和脏兮兮的手套一起裹住半勃的阴茎，没什么花样地上下撸动。年轻人存储的知识不多，对于取悦自己方式也只有偷看来的那几眼，而海尔森教他的，康纳撇嘴，那个老混蛋教的都不是他一个人能完成的。

空旷安静的书房显然不是什么好自慰的场所，即便这里到处都是海尔森的味道，康纳为自己服务了十来分钟也只能让自己的小兄弟从半软到半硬。叹了口气，思考了几秒钟自己的小兄弟被养刁了以后，康纳站了起来，果然这档子事还是需要有些佐料比较好。

绕到海尔森的办公桌后，左侧下方第三个抽屉拉开，撬开夹层一本封面朴素的笔记本安静的躺在那里。康纳一点也没有盗取圣殿骑士团大团长机密的紧张感，他知道这个小本子是他父亲平日里无事时写的随笔。

煞有其事地搬来置书架放到沙发前，把笔记本平摊其上，刺客又可以腾出双手来自娱自乐了。

嚯，在他消失的这一个月间，他父亲果然又写了不少新东西。

“我纵容自己对他的渴望，即便他不在我眼前我也能轻易地描绘出他身体的曲线，他的屁股落在我掌中的触感依旧停留。我数次想行使他赋予我的天职，我可以用手掌掴他的屁股，就像一个父亲会干的那样，然后再用唇抚慰他泛红的肌肤。

那个孩子吝啬于施舍几滴眼泪，他会犹如一名战士一样把痛楚化为几声闷哼，而他的身体会背叛他。他翘起的阴茎顶着我的大腿，颤抖着妄图博取关注。我不会溺爱他，淘气的小子没有资格，甚至连润滑都不会有。

他乖乖地张开口把我的手指含进嘴里，舌头笨拙地转动，他根本不知道应当做点什么。我的手指压住他乱动的小舌，探进深处诱发他的干呕，他能忍得住，但口水会流得到处都是。”

康纳小声地念了两个段落，暗骂一声变态，也不管自己高高翘起的阴茎了，莽撞地把手指塞进嘴里，试图自己达成他父亲笔记本里所写的。

正如海尔森预料的，康纳天赋很高，没两次他就能控制自己的咽反射了，他的手指涂满了口水，脸色通红——一半是呛的一半是发现了新的敏感点。

刺客瞟了一眼笔记本上的文字，果然，海尔森把沾有他口水的手指插进了他的屁股里，还是一口气两根。

这根本不可能！康纳腹诽，自己老老实实地用一根手指开始尝试。相较膏油的润滑，唾液只能说是让手指能进去，干燥的、粗糙的指腹擦过肠壁，和以往不同的热辣沿着尾椎奔腾而上。好吧，这还挺好玩的。康纳在这方面虚心接受父亲的教诲。自己开拓到算不上什么新鲜的，海尔森曾花了整整一晚上看康纳自己往自己屁股里塞进四根指头，当然那用了很多很多油。

第二根手指塞进身体里时，康纳就扭着屁股欲求不满了，他手指够粗可是这个姿势他手指就不够长能碰到自己的G点。年轻人又打起了他父亲书房摆设的主意，写字台上那根木雕的镇纸看起来就很好。康纳一点都不觉得父亲知道他又乱玩他的东西后发火有什么可怕的，不如说，那个老流氓会把他用过的东西都藏起来，哪天晚上再从枕头底下掏出来绘声绘色地描绘，仿佛他亲眼见过他用一样。

冰凉的木头贴在小穴旁，康纳舔舔唇觉得再读一段父亲的笔记来助兴比较有趣。他的目光匆匆扫过已读的片段，嘴唇微动。

“可怜的男孩得不到满足，欲求不满，又不肯低下头来祈求。‘你知道规矩的。’我尽量保持严肃的语气，手指抽出只留一个指节在他身体里。他的肠道又软又湿，仿佛天生就是来做这个的，即便只是咬着手指。

‘父亲……’他似乎在回忆更多白人的说法，但我其实不介意他用土语称呼我，那会更让我兴奋。‘Papa，I am sorry.’他说，带着十足的委屈和不甘。

我不知道他从哪里学来的，但当我回过神，他已经在我掌下尖叫，我的手指抵着他的那点飞快地搓着，他流出的淫液把我的裤子完全毁了。”

他才不知道那句话有什么意味呢！康纳在内心抗议，他也不会尖叫。

“Oh，Young man.”

低沉的声音在耳边炸起，吓得康纳把手里的木雕反射性地藏到背后。

“你在做什么呢？”

“什么都没有。”他小心的并起腿，一点也没有露出被捉到的心虚。

“诚实，lad.我告诉过你多少次。”

康纳沉默了一会，顾左右而言他：“你什么时候回来的？”

“当你沉迷我的著作的时候。我还顺便把锁修好了。”海尔森双手背在身后，似笑非笑地看着他，“觉得怎么样？”

“一点都不真实。”康纳扯了扯刺客袍子，勉强把自己的屁股遮住，不过翘起的阴茎他就完全没辙了。

“我说过什么来着，‘你再碰这个沙发我就要给你补上礼仪课程了。’还有，把你手上的东西交出来。”

“不。”康纳反射性地回答。然后他立刻想起那根木雕似乎也不是什么贵重机密的东西，便讪讪地把手从背后拿出来，“借用一下都不肯，小气。”

“我保证你请求的话，我会把它送给你。”海尔森伸手，示意康纳把东西自己放到他手上来。

花了两秒钟告别还没来得及享用就离他而去的新玩具，康纳站了起来把东西狠狠拍在海尔森手上。

“懂得给长辈让座，还算不错。”海尔森施施然地坐到了康纳刚才的位置上，双腿岔开。“把衣服先脱了吧。”

康纳一边解自己的扣子一边小声骂：“老变态。”

“我说过，你必须有我在场才能取悦你自己。”

“这不公平！我忍了一个月。”

“哦？是谁赌气一个月不肯出现的。然后在我的书房里，在我命令禁止你碰的沙发上，你偷了我的镇纸，趁我不在企图自慰。”

“我……”

海尔森打断了他：“没有借口，你必须上这一课。”

康纳在心里翻了个白眼，他才不想配合海尔森玩这个戏码，身体却老实地向海尔森贴过去。“你想让我趴到你的膝盖上吗？”康纳不知道自己眼里闪着亮光。

“咳咳。”被抢了台词，海尔森不自然地干咳，“闭嘴。”他说。

康纳委屈地爬到他的腿上，撅着嘴趴下，修长且结实的大腿搭在沙发扶手上，紧实挺翘的屁股冲着海尔森，硬邦邦的阴茎压在他的小腹和海尔森的大腿之间。明明他自己先把台词写好了还被他看见了，怎么就不能稍微快进一点剧情呢。康纳非常不满。

“啪。”毫无预警地，海尔森一巴掌落在康纳的屁股上。刺客反射性地发出了一声他自己也没料到的呜咽，立刻绷紧了皮等着下一巴掌的落下。大团长却在落下那巴掌后把手贴在康纳的屁股上，沿着他翘起的曲线抚摸至腿根，像检视什么材料一般继续向下直到膝窝，反反复复色情地摩挲，用粗茧激起他皮肤上一层小疙瘩。康纳不确定这是不是他想象中的场景，他红着脸呼吸沉重，海尔森不知何时会落下的第二巴掌激起了他的渴望。

“你很期待，对吗？”海尔森用他那故意拉长的，恼人的腔调问。

“不。”

康纳扭了扭身体，这么快就向海尔森投降可不像他，他想，至少他得坚持十下。

“很好。”

如愿以偿的，海尔森落下了第二个巴掌，康纳喷出一声气音，然后是第三下和第四下。第五下迟迟没有到来，康纳耐着性子等了一会，巴掌还是没有落下，他才意识到他一直屏着呼吸。悄悄地吐出那口气，康纳装作什么事都没有发生，扭头对上海尔森的视线问：“为什么停下了？”

“我在思考你为什么在强奸我的裤子。”

康纳发誓，他对海尔森的裤子毫无兴趣，但他也管不住自己在他裤子上摩擦自己阴茎的动作。

“反正最后都是要洗的。”康纳指出，“你自己也弄脏了一部分。”海尔森裤裆中鼓起的大包里装的是什么不需要他明言。海尔森摇摇头，不接受康纳的狡辩。“现在你还不值得。”他推了推男孩让他往前挪，康纳的阴茎就只能可怜兮兮地垂在空中了。

“你是魔鬼。”

“礼貌。”海尔森在康纳屁股上重重地扇了一巴掌。

“您是魔鬼！”

他又换来了一巴掌。很好，他想，距离目标还有4下。海尔森并没有按照他的剧本继续下去，他从口袋里摸出一罐润肤油，挖出一大坨糊在康纳的股缝间。“我很想直接要你，但是孩子记住，别让自己受伤，这种不起眼的伤口往往异常致命。”他搓着康纳股间的肉融化那坨膏油，手指沾满油才往里压。

康纳哼哼着，苏爽得快冒起小泡泡，海尔森的体贴一点也不惹人讨厌，如果他能把手指快点换成别的东西就更好了。

“别着急。”海尔森俯下身，在康纳的脊背落下轻吻，男孩健壮的身体在他腿上舒张，恰到好处的肌肉裹着好看的骨架，哪怕是审美严苛的古希腊人也会称赞他的身材。海尔森唇在康纳的背上流连，手指不疾不徐地进出，还有闲情逸致把多余的油抹在康纳的大腿内侧。

忽快忽慢好似逗弄宠物的节奏令康纳难耐，他主动曲起一条腿，把后穴完全暴露给海尔森。这几乎就是邀请了，康纳很难得能做出这样的举动，海尔森赞赏地揉了揉他的臀瓣。

但是如果事事都照康纳的心意走，那可就不是教训了。海尔森花了不少毅力才把手指从康纳蠕动着引诱他的屁股里抽出来，自己暗暗叹了口气，他为这个小混蛋花了太多心思。

“Daddy？”康纳不明白海尔森为什么放弃了扩张他的举动。

“我说过，这是你的礼仪课程。”

“嗯哼。”

“要回答。”

“是——Daddy，继续吧，求你。”

如果换成别人，估计立刻就提枪上马了，然而大团长引以为傲的意志力展现出来，他把康纳从腿上推下去，命令他站好。

男孩赤裸着站在他面前，习惯使然，他双腿分开手交叠放在小腹前，腰背自然挺直，肩膀微张，低着头看他。他本身就是一件上好的武器，海尔森略过他的肌肉，不断赞叹，深色的肌肤给了他更多的力量感，渗出的汗珠为他镀上层微光。

没有什么比眼前男孩更漂亮的东西了，海尔森非常自豪，他创造了他也能亲手塑造他。

“Para ver de manera diferente,primero debemos pensar diferente.”

“什么？”

“意欲眼界不同，思想必先不同。我一直想告诉你的，虽然现在把它用在这里，那位先生估计会死不瞑目。”不等康纳细想，海尔森飞快地说下去，“我们可以有新玩法，我是说我企图理解你的恶作剧，康纳，可是我发现……那不如先听听你怎么说。”

康纳给了他一个你早该这样的眼神，说：“我很喜欢你的沙发，父亲。我从未见过这么舒适的。”

“不，你消失了一个月不联络我，为什么？”

康纳张嘴却不知道怎么说才能让海尔森不那么生气，于是他头一歪乖巧地答到：“叛逆期？”

海尔森吞下即将爆出的口粗，颤抖着问：“那你觉得我要怎样才能原谅你？”

“哦……”

康纳若有所思地点点头，往前大跨一步跪在海尔森两腿中间，飞快地解开他的裤子掏出老二，一点也没犹豫地张口吞下。

海尔森暗叹着抓紧了康纳的头发，这孩子倒是老实地把阴茎往下吞，无师自通地放松着喉咙，让他过于粗大的头部可以进到更深处。从铃口流出的体液令男孩的喉咙发痒，呛咳的动作被肉棒堵住，喉咙收缩下的嫩肉挤压海尔森的阴茎。

他不得不抓着男孩的头发把他拉离自己，否则马上就射在他嘴里不利于接下去的活动。

“不是这个，康纳，”海尔森绷着脸说，“你不能一上来就靠讨好我来当做什么事情都没发生。”

性事上顺从的样子是康纳的伪装，一旦他不乐意，桀骜不驯的獠牙就冲着海尔森露了出来。“那你到底想怎样！”康纳眼神一暗，属于狩猎者的凶狠目光盯向海尔森。“我受够你的装模作样，父亲，您在挑战我的耐心，我很不介意互换一下位置。”

“看看，这就是我说的，你心底里就没有尊重过我。”

“我当然有。”

“你认为所有的东西都能凭自己拿到，对吗？”

康纳发出个鼻音表示默认。“就不能直接一点吗，我最讨厌你们白人弯弯绕绕的习惯。”

“这幅自大的模样和当年的我真像。”海尔森轻拍他的脸颊，“口交的事回头再教你。你要我直接点，那就不要吓跑。”他站了起来，示意康纳跪到沙发上。“你很喜欢这个沙发的弹性对吧，你玩它的时候脑子里究竟在想什么，我要你诚实的告诉我。”他把手掌插入到并紧的大腿中间，拇指顶弄着阴囊。

“它很软，弹性很好……我在上面骑你会省不少力气。”

“这就对了。”海尔森贴近他，他背上的汗弄湿了绣花衬衫。“你想骑我，正确的应当是正式地向我发出邀请，而不是等我找借口罚你。”海尔森补上了刚才落下的巴掌，响亮的声音把康纳吓了一跳，随后才感受到屁股上传来的热量。“不，其实你就是在等着我罚你对吗，坏男孩……”

是的，你也喜欢这个游戏。康纳在心里答道。

大团长这一次稍稍错开了些位置再打下这一巴掌，不留情面的力道和前几次的嬉闹不同，康纳忍不住痛呼。血液涌向被拍打的部位，棕色的皮肤变得滚烫，海尔森又打了几下，强硬地压制着康纳的腰让他承受住全部，直到他认为应该停下来。大手懒洋洋的抚摸着滚烫的屁股，康纳颤抖着，翘着屁股，默默地祈求更多。

海尔森的手分开了康纳的腿，从后包住男孩紧绷的阴囊，像对待奶牛的胸部一样向下挤压搓揉，就像能从中挤出牛奶似的。康纳扭了扭膝盖，他很快就能射了，只要海尔森再多给他一点。海尔森的手指懒洋洋地滑回他的屁股，折磨人一般慢悠悠地摩挲着留下他掌印的皮肤。

康纳不断地向后挺他的屁股，祈求让海尔森的手指或者老二或者别的什么插入，他的理智快被海尔森耗光了。

“康纳。”

沉默许久，海尔森的声音再度出现把康纳炸得身体一跳，男孩像才从美梦中醒来似的，瞪着迷离了的双眼回过头。

“父亲……”

他切切实实渴望着海尔森，眼里的期待都快溢出眼眶，不再是有意识的情趣是他本能的呼唤。

现在是考验海尔森的时刻了，他迅速过滤掉几个体位，也很想满足康纳在沙发上骑他的愿望，但是，不，他要让康纳记住一点东西。

“跪好。”

海尔森不自觉软下声音，男孩软绵绵的挂在沙发边缘，一点都不肯合作了。大团长苦恼地看着刺客耍赖的模样，他的大腿倒是夹得好好的，没露出多少空隙。海尔森握住自己的老二，没多想就将它插入了康纳大腿之间。

滚烫的肉棒没有如他所愿进到屁股里面，康纳显然也大吃一惊，他挣扎着想站起来被海尔森摁了回去，不如说，海尔森压着他的双腿用他大腿内侧的皮肤取悦着自己的阴茎。海尔森的老二够长，龟头从后往前擦过康纳的阴囊，把前液蹭上他根部。

这和平时太不相同了，明明没有直接的插入康纳却觉得色情程度上涨了一倍。腿间被摩擦的力度虽然凶猛，比不上骑马时和马鞍的摩擦，可是海尔森的老二就像带电了，蹭得他又麻又烫。腿间之前涂的油发挥了作用，完美的还原了海尔森操进他后穴时的每一次挤压和冲击。

海尔森继续操着康纳的大腿，他的龟头擦过囊袋的褶皱，留下一串淫液，自己的囊袋啪啪地打在大腿上。海尔森知道自己的力道肯定会在康纳的大腿上留下红痕和青紫，这孩子近几天是别想骑马出门了。

沙发的妙处在此时显露了出来，就像康纳设想的那样，当海尔森把他往下摁只要松手，他会被弹回原处。更可恨——康纳没有想过——的是，他的阴茎同时也能享受这份福利。滴着水的前端弄脏了椅面，还恬不知耻想在上面开一个口，然而光滑的水牛皮只能让他的老二被挤滑开去，换来喉咙一串不满的呻吟。

“父亲，求你，别这样！”

“你不是什么都可以靠自己嘛，好孩子，现在这样你也可以射出来的。”

“我、我……”康纳感受到自己的阴囊在海尔森的又一次戳弄下向上抬起，紧绷绷地，他随时都可能射出来。

“去吧。”

海尔森把康纳拉向自己，刺客的分身从皮面上擦过，瘙痒般堆积的快感终于炸裂开来，一股浓稠的精液喷溅到椅背上。海尔森继续操着，康纳失神地又射出一股精液，如愿以偿地把沙发弄脏了。

康纳回过神来，发现自己的脸正紧挨着自己的“罪证”，急忙跳了起来。该死的海尔森竟然就这样把他留在这里了！

“把它擦干净。”海尔森没穿衣服，披着外套坐在另一张沙发上，显然是等着他。“这场惩罚还没有结束，”他指了指自己依旧翘着的阴茎，“我很期待你的骑术。”

END.


End file.
